Nick Perry
"The African Made Adonis" Nicholas Perry... Nick Perry has had a short career so for in the CAW Community wrestling mostly in the Indies he is currently signed to ROR (Rick of Reckoning) A new E-Fed that hopes to sweep the community off its feet. Perry has held numerous world titles in his indie career and hopes to make a name for himself in youtube land... RXW (Real Xtreme Wrestling) Nick Perry signed with RXW when he was very young and very shortly after signing made a huge impact when he assaulted then global champion Alex Risen. Over the next few weeks he would cost Risen numerous matches over opponents that Risen was quoted saying "Are not in his league". Perry would then reveal himself as Adonis Morales and went on to feud with Risen in a succesful effort in capturing his first ever championship in CAW in a flaming tables submission match. Perry would go on to have the longest Global Champion reign in RXW history before losing it to a returning Alex Risen almost a year later. RXW Championship Chase: After losing his title to Risen and losing his rematch Perry would persue his dream of being a World Champion when he challenged "Sgt. Smash" Rick Lonesome at first Lonesome laughed and told him that his dream would stay a dream but after being very persistent and a few tag team victories over the champion Lonesome agreed to the title match the match would go on for an hour before Lonesome would get himself disqualified in order to keep his title. But the GM Dustin Nole would come out and tell Lonesome to get back to the ring the match was restarted as Lonesome got back in he would get super kicked by Perry (Adonis Morales) causing Perry to win his first world championship. His reign did not last long as doctors told him that he was to injured to compete the next night and that he woulde be taken from action for atleast 5 months Perry would have to relinquish his title one night after winning it. Later that year Perry would be released from his contract with Real Xtreme Wrestling. CCW (Crazy CAW Wrestling) Perry signed with CCW months after his release from RXW he debuted by confronting the World Champion of CCW as he was gloating about his victory at the PPV the night before. Perry Introduced himself as "The Moral of the Story" Justin Perry he would go on to have a short feud with the World Champion where he defeated him to win the World Title at their PPV Blood in the Water. Title Reign and Betrayel Perry would reign as champion for the next 7 months before being secretly signed by AWL (Atomic Wrestling League) AWL (Atomic Wrestling League) Perry would jump ship to AWL bringing his CCW World Title with him He would then go on to throw that title in the trash and be rewared with the vacant AWL World Title he would reign as World Champion for almost 2 years before losing to The Loose Cannon Jesse Reelz. Rematch Claus and Leave He would cash in his rematch at the Over the Top ppv and lose to Reelz shortly after he left the company RCWE (Real Caw Wrestling Entertainment) Nick Perry debuted in RCWE in their first youtube show as Justin Feral capturing the Titans Championship in a ladder match against a very game Ryan Reeves they both got injured and were both released from their contracts after one hell of a match. ROR (Ring of Reckoning) "The African Made Adonis" Nick Perry months after his injury finally resigned to a CAW Federation this time with the E-Fed Ring of Reckoning they plan on recording their first show this week May 11th 2012. Perry is one of the biggest names to sign to their roster amongst others like Shane Silver, Mike Pain, James Michaels. Finishers and Signatures throughout Time: RXW: Superkick (Touched by Adonis) LegLock (LoveLock) CCW: Super Kick (Just-in Your Face) AWL: Super Kick (Perry This) RCWE: GTS (A Feral Ending) and Cross ArmBreaker ROR: Super Kick 2 (Slice of Black) and The Modified Dragon Sleeper Hold Theme Songs throughout Time: RXW: Ride of the Valkryies CCW: Violent Kiss by Eyes Set to Kill AWL: Perfect by Flyleaf RCWE: Perfect by Flyleaf ROR: Megaman by Lil Wayne Championship History Throughout Time: RXW: Global Champion 1x, World Champion 1x CCW: World Champion 1x AWL: World Champion 1x RCWE: Titans Champion 1x ROR: Relations Cousin: Mike Pain (Big CAW Athlete) Cousin: Shane Silver (Amazing CAW Athlete) Uncle:Javier Rossado (Founder and First ever RXW World Champion back in the early 90's)